The prior art is well documented with varying examples of inter-vertebral positioning and supporting devices. The advantage in each instance is to fuse or immobilize the vertebrae, such as in response to injury or illness. Fusing or immobilizing inter-vertebral movement is often necessary in order to prevent ongoing discomfort or pain which can result from undesirable contact between misaligned or misshapen vertebrae, in particular when the spinal nerve column or its individual branches are affected.
Examples of known inter-vertebral stabilization devices are such as those set forth in US 2007/0093829 to Abdou and U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,207 to Dixon. Other insert or repair structures are also known, and which are positioned between opposing annular (or body) portions of succeeding vertebrae. One example of this is set forth in the disk repair structure Zucherman 2005/0216087. Additional examples include the artificial spinal fusion implants in Michelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,899, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,832, to Larsen. Additional examples include the spine stabilization systems of Gorek 2004/0015166 and Malek 2005/0113927 and the posterior stabilization system of Kwak 2006/0149230.